


KINKtober 14 - Sensory Deprivation

by FamousSmuggler



Series: Prompt Adopts [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Cherryberry - Freeform, Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Kinktober 2016, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic Tricks, Oral Sex, Sanscest - Freeform, Sensory Deprivation, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousSmuggler/pseuds/FamousSmuggler
Summary: Blue comes to Red with a goal in mind, Red gives him a better way to achieve that goal





	

**Author's Note:**

> whooo more kinktober themes! I...don't know if I did this justice? I wanted to make it as interesting and believable/relateable as I could, so hopefully it's at the very least, satisfying
> 
> Hope you enjoy ^^

Red was peacefully napping when his front door was slammed open with the ferocity of King fucking Asgore. Even his brother didn’t slam the damn thing that hard, so whoever was interrupting his beauty sleep either better have a good explanation or be really fucking pissed off.

 

“Who the fuck?!” his gruff voice shouted from the top of the stairs, eye flared ready to defend himself. What he saw instead was one of his alternates, Blueberry specifically, angrily pacing in front of the door he had just slammed. “Oi, Blue! The fuck is with that entrance!?” Blue jumped at the angry tone of his duplicate’s voice, seeming to be confused that he wasn’t actually at his own home.

 

“What are you doing here, Red?”

 

Red slapped a hand on his face, “You aren’t in Swap right now kid.” Blue made a hum of consideration then trailed toward the stairs “Soooo, how about I redirect that question back at ya? Why are you here trying to destroy my door? You know, Boss does that shit just fi-” Red was cut off by Blue grabbing hold of his cheeks and pressing their teeth together. A timid tongue flicking against sharp teeth for a moment before Red gently moved Blue away, blushes forming on both their cheeks.

 

“Whoa, um...okay, it’s nice seeing you too Blue but..what the fuck was that?” Not that Red didn’t enjoy the random burst of affection from his little doppelganger but it was exactly that, random. Unwarranted. Blue had a look of frustration on his face, his hands lowering from Red’s face to his t-shirt covered chest and stayed quiet for a while.

 

Small hands tightened in Red’s shirt, “Everyone thinks I’m innocent. I wanted to prove them wrong.” Red let out a few soft chuckles.

 

“So, you wanna prove that you’re not innocent by randomly making out with me?” Blue huffed, it didn’t sound nearly as well thought out when Red said it outloud like that. 

 

“You have a better idea?”

 

“Actually...I think I do, if you’re up for it that is.” Blue nodded before Red could even finish his sentence and all the red and black skeleton could do to that was smirk, damn did he love that enthusiasm. Cupping a hand under Blue’s chin, Red pulled him back into a kiss, tongue formed and pressing against Blue’s blunted teeth with the ball of his piercing until Blue gave him the access he wanted, dominating the younger monster’s mouth as soft gasps and moans were pulled from him. As the kiss got heated, Blue felt his surrounding shift and churn, with his sockets closed he couldn’t see the scenery change but he had been around his brother enough to know when a shortcut was taken. But even as his eyes opened he was greeted to a horribly dark room and Red was no longer kissing him.

 

Drawers were opened and closed in rapid succession and the sound of fabric being tousled around soon joined in the symphony. Blue asked what was going on, his voice taking a sudden timid tone, and Red chuckled.

 

“Calm down Blue, it’s all part of the plan. Now, I need you to stand perfectly still.” Blue did as he was told and stood still. HIs hands wrung together in nervous anticipation. Each sound slowly started to fade away until there was nothing but the soft sounds of his own unneeded breath. Blinking his sockets a few times like it would add light to the dark room, Blue let out a yelping gasp as bony hands, chipped and clawed slightly at the tips, scratched up his exposed legs. Red’s deep chuckles filled the room again, his hands continuing up Blue’s legs paying special attention to the insides of his femurs.

 

Blue whimpered quietly, “Red..what..what are we going to do?” The sensations on his legs left and were replaced by the embracing void. He couldn’t gain his bearings; every touch he felt, every sound he heard was enhanced and he couldn’t contain the moans that began to spill from him as Red returned his hands body. The sounds of bone scratching bone echoed loudly in his skull and never linger longer than necessary. Red was careful not to let his body linger as well, keeping Blue in a position of anticipation and desire for the touches he could do nothing to predict.

 

“Raise your arms for me would ya, babe?” Red’s voice suddenly rumbled in all its gruff, raspy glory against his skull, sending an intense shudder down his frame. Arms were raised and his head turned to try and see...anything but Red placed a hand on his skull and returned his inutile gaze forward. “Nah uh uh, don’t ruin the fun now.” A soft, silky fabric rubbed over his bones, dancing between his radius and ulna then twirling around his humerus, leaving behind cold trails on heated bones before coiling around his wrists in a delicate but firm knot. 

 

Dexterous fingers traced back down Blue’s exposed arms. The small skeleton moaned as a something wet pressed against his neck and began to suck, craning his head to the side to give it more bone to work with, moaning even louder when sharp fangs sank into the delicate vertebrae. The tongue following with long, sensual licks and dips against the magic cartilage. Nips and love bites moved along his neck down to his clavicle, sliding the shirt away to lick along the smooth, unmarred bones.

 

Blue opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to lull out with his pants and moans, “R-red, everything...mmm it feels so good!” The other skeleton chuckled but stopped all ministrations, leaving Blue whining and twitching where he thought the Red might be. He jumped a bit at the feeling of his shorts being pulled down without warning. Without sound or sight, Red was  leaving him bare and vulnerable in the most basic sense.

 

Blue felt what Red wanted him to feel.

 

Blue heard what Red wanted him to hear.

 

A slightly possessive growl hummed against his skull followed by a sharp gasp as Red’s tongue coiled around Blue’s coccyx, sure to rub the ball of his piercing along the bones, teeth nibbling at the very end while clawed fingertips traced the smooth curves of his crests. Magic coalesced just below his pubis, forming into cerulean blue folds, dripping with excess magic as a show if the small skeleton’s arousal.

 

Yet again Red disappeared and if Blue was honest he was getting frustrated. Red was opening up a whole new world of pleasure to him, but he was doing it at such a snail’s pace!

 

“Getting antsy are we?” Red asked just a hair’s breadth away from Blue’s panting mouth.

 

Blue made a sound somewhere between a groan and a whimper, “Yes! Please keep goin-mmph!” As he spoke Red captured his mouth in another dominating kiss, his tongue wrapping around Blue’s and sucking it deeping into his own mouth. Sharp fingers slid down his chest, disappearing for a moment, and reappearing at his pubis, dipping down to the start of his entrance where the soft bundle of magic nerves sat swollen. Blue moved to thrust against the hand but Red stopped him with a firm grip on the base of his spine.

 

The leading monster pulled away from the kiss, chuckling his usual chuckle before returning the room to its silent void. 

 

Blunt teeth clinked together in sexual frustration, jaw agape to yell at Red for teasing him. A silk cloth wrapped around his head, working its way into his mouth and acting as a gag. The first thing Blue could tell about the gag was it tasted like Red, as if the older skeleton’s magic was infused in the smooth cloth.

 

“There we go, now we can properly get on with the main event.” Blue struggled against his binds, hands wrapping around his femurs to grant him better access to the entrance presented to him. A shrill cry echoed out, bouncing off the inner walls of his skull, as that same torturous appendage pressed against Blue’s folds hard and deep. That metal ball sliding along his quivering walls in all the right places, the silk trapped behind his teeth keeping the taste of Red on his tongue. It was all so much. Red added a finger as he sucked on Blue’s clit, filling the room with high pitched moans and cries that seemed to only echo inside the little monster’s skull. 

 

The finger continued to pump, first one then two. Blue threw his head back, eyes clenched tightly as his body clenched around Red’s fingers.

 

“Pmmph! Mmm!” Blue begged, muffled and  with small thrusts as Red slowed his motions, leaving only his fingers inside but not moving.

 

Soft breaths puffed against Blue’s open mouth, that same sweet cherry like magic flicking gently against his teeth, “If you wanna come sweetheart, you gotta look at me.” The tongue lingered for a moment before it flicked back down against his clit, the fingers in him setting a gruelingly fast pace. Blue screamed out against the gag with his head thrown back at the intense feeling coiling in his pelvis, Red growled against his clit, the deep rumble vibrating against the swollen nub “I still don’t see you Blue!” Somehow his fingers pistoned even faster and Blue struggled to lower his blank gaze as farm downward as he could.

 

“There he is!” Blue couldn’t see Red but apparently the other skeleton could see him. Red could see how his cyan blue eyes morphed into hearts, Red could see how his body twitched and gyrated as his red, pierced tongue buttoned his clit before his fanged mouth nibbled and sucked at it. Red heard every wanton moan and shrill cry as Blue’s orgasm hit like a blaster to the chest. 

 

And he fucking loved it.

 

He continued to pump his fingers in and out, at a much slower pace now, riding out the small skeleton’s orgasm. The haze that was over Blue’s eyes began to dissipate, leaving him squinting and panting, a soft mewl here and there whenever Red moved his fingers.

 

Blue blinked a few times, speaking once the gag was removed “I..can see?”

 

“Heh, yeah. Magic wears off once the recipient cums.” Red chuckled with a cocky smirk “Pretty cool huh?” Blue made a soft noise, Red wasn’t sure what it was supposed to be but if the smile on Blue’s face meant anything it was a good sound. Red removed the bonds on his wrists and slung his arms around his neck in an awkward hug to keep Blue upright. 

 

Blue nuzzled his shoulder with a smile. Red gave him a soft pat, “There ya go kid, now you can tell the others you can handle some of my bro’s fucking kinky tricks.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D Hope you enjoyed it and hope to see ya at the next one ^^


End file.
